praviafandomcom-20200213-history
NIVA
This is a Jahastian name. The first or maternal surname is ''Quepal, while the second or paternal surname is Samiģes. This person is properly referred to by the given name Antonina Valentina.'' Amberdino, Jahastia |image = niva.png |caption = NIVA performing in 2014 |Hometown = |Spouse=Edorado Parlo (m. 1994, d. 1999) Alberto Rejes (m. 2005, d. 2013) |Children=2 |Education=Royal Music School of Jahastia |School= |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ dancer ∙ model ∙ producer |Genres = Alternative rock ∙ ska ∙ reggae ∙ punk rock ∙ dub ∙ dance-rock ∙ electropop |Instruments = Vocals ∙ guitar |Years = 1988–present |Associated= |Labels = Kreme ∙ Mason Music Orlastia}} Antonina Valentina "Nina" Quepal Samiģes (born 20 June 1970), better known by her stage name NIVA, is a Jahastian singer, songwriter, dancer, model, and record producer. Raised in Amberdino and educated at the Royal Music School of Jahastia, NIVA received her big break after she was internally selected to represent Jahastia in the Pravian Song Contest 1992, with the song "On the Edge". She went on to win the competition, and the song became a chart topping hit throughout Pravia. NIVA released her debut self-titled studio album in June 1992, shortly after her win after the Pravian Song Contest. While it was a large success in Jahastia and Orland, it performed only moderately well abroad. Due to the disappointing international sales of her debut album, NIVA's record label decided to promote her solely in Jahastia and Orland for her upcoming releases. She released the single, "Push and Shove" in 1993, which became the best-selling single of the year in her home country. Her second studio album, Bang Bang Bang, was released early the next year. NIVA has went on to release albums in 1998, 2002, 2005, 2009, and 2014. NIVA has received numerous accolades for her music, and has been dubbed the "Jahastian Queen of Punk". She has been called one of the most innovative musicians in Jahastian music, a title also commonly awarded to her daughter, Babydoll27. In 2016, she was ranked tenth by Zipper Magazine on their "100 Greatest Women in Pravian Music" list. Life and career Early life and career beginnings NIVA was born in Amberdino to parents Olivero Desdero Samiģes and Antonina Maria Quepal. Because her and her mother have the same given name, she was referred to as "Nina" by family and friends since infancy. Olivero owned an air conditioning business, while Antonina worked as a primary school teacher. NIVA was born in the Alvera district, and lived in a small two-bedroom apartment for the first six years of her life. After Olivero's business began to take off, the family moved to a two-story four-bedroom house in the Sansa Quevla district in 1976. In 1978, NIVA's younger brother, Andre, was born. NIVA developed an affinity for performing at a young age. After beginning primary school in 1976, she'd often perform with her friends in her backyard, pretending that they were members of a girl group. After noticing her interest in music, her parents signed her up for singing lessons and dance class when she was seven years old. NIVA graduated from primary school in 1982, and began attending intermediate school. In intermediate school, NIVA was first introduced to reggae, ska, and punk rock, after previously having only listened to Jahastian pop music. Reflecting on her school years, NIVA stated, "I was painfully well-behaved. I got good grades and always did what I was told. If I could go back and change everything I sure as hell would". After graduating from intermediate school in 1985, NIVA was accepted into the Royal Music School of Jahastia, where she studied vocal performance. While at the school, NIVA became further exposed to varying genres of music, growing to like alternative rock, dance music, and electronic music. She also learned how to play the guitar, and began writing songs. NIVA graduated from high school in 1988, and began pursuing a professional music career. She worked odd jobs to support herself, and also performed as a backup dancer in music videos and live performances, as a way to increase her profile. 1991–1993: Breakthrough, Pravian Song Contest, and NIVA After performing as a backup dancer for three years, NIVA was able to attract attention from record labels through the connections that she made dancing. In early-1991, she signed contracts with Kreme Music and Mason Music Orlastia. After signing to the label, NIVA was flown to Hederhelm, where she began recording songs for her debut studio album. Recording in Hederhelm was completed in August 1991, and she returned to Amberdino to record the rest of the songs. In November 1991, NIVA was confirmed to be representing Jahastia in the Pravian Song Contest 1992. After the Hederhelm recording sessions ended, her record label sent the song "On the Edge" to the Jahastian broadcaster, Jahastia Public Radio Television (JPRT). The broadcaster accepted the song, and NIVA signed on to represent the country. The song, along with its music video, was released to the public in March 1992. In order to promote her entry, NIVA went on a short promotional tour, visiting Orland, Gregaria, and Resha. In the final, held on 23 May 1992, NIVA went on to win the competition. Following her win, "On the Edge" peaked at number-one in thirteen countries. Her debut self-titled studio album was released the following month, and while it was a large success in Jahastia and Orland, it underperformed abroad. She promoted the album with the I Am NIVA Tour. 1993–1997: Bang Bang Bang and homeland success After the disappointing international sales of her debut studio album, NIVA's record labels decided to promote her second studio album only in the Orlastia region. She began writing for the album while on tour, and after returning to Amberdino in December 1992, she began recording for the album as well. Her sophomore release's lead single, "Push and Shove", was released in April 1993. She promoted the song with a performance at the Pravian Song Contest 1993, in Sanberno. The song saw a much larger influence from reggae, ska, and dub music than her previous releases. It became a large success in her home country, becoming the best-selling single of the year in Jahastia and Orland. NIVA's second studio album, Bang Bang Bang, was later released in January 1994, after several delays and push backs due to several songs being rewritten, rerecorded, or cut. The album was a massive success in the Orlastia region, and peaked at number-one in both Jahastia and Orland. In Jahastia, it was certified diamond, and was the second best-selling album of the year. She promoted the album with the Bang Bang Bang Ball, which performed shows in Jahastia, Orland, and Gregaria. Following the birth of her daughter in 1995, she announced she'd be going on a brief hiatus from music. 1997–2003: Guilty and Hunger NIVA abruptly ended her hiatus during summer 1997, when she surprise released the lead single to her third studio album, "Guilty". The song saw a strong influence from electropop, that was not present in her previous releases. She later revealed that she'd wish to begin experimenting more with electronic and dance music, as they are both genres that strongly influenced her teenage years. "Guilty" reached the top ten in both Jahastia and Orland. Her third studio album, also titled Guilty, was later released in late-1997. Like its lead single, the album also saw a strong influence from electronic dance music, which received a lukewarm reception from critics and fans. Nonetheless, the album was still a success, and was certified platinum in her home country. After the end of the Guilty Tour in 1999, NIVA revealed that she had begun recording for her upcoming fourth studio album, and that she'd be "returning to her roots". The album's lead single, "Somebody", was released in June 2002. It saw a return to reggae music, but also maintained a pop core. The song was successful, and reached the top ten in Jahastia and Orland, also managing to reach the top forty in Gregaria, Zornia, Resha, East Resha, the Velkanian Isles, and Titovania. Her fourth studio album, Hunger, was released in August 2002, and was promoted through the Hunger Tour. 2003–2010: Give Me Good and Jawbreaker In 2003, NIVA revealed that she had begun work on her fifth studio album. She released the single, "Listen", in June 2004, intended to be the lead single to her fifth studio album. The song was heavily criticized for being too mainstream pop, and was the only song NIVA's ever released that she didn't at least cowrite. It was a disappointment financially, and eventually it was scrapped from the album. The single, "Popular", was later released in March 2005, as the new lead single to her upcoming album. Unlike its predecessor, the song remained influenced by alternative rock, and was an instant success. Her fifth studio album, Give Me Good, was released in July 2005. NIVA went on another hiatus in 2007, following the birth of her second child. She ended her hiatus in 2009, with the release of the single, "Winter Time". The song was a large departure from the reggae music she previously performed, and instead incorporated alternative rock, indie pop, new wave, and pop rock. It was a modest success in Jahastia and Orland. Her sixth studio album, Jawbreaker, was released in November 2009. The album also saw her change her style, abandoning her tomboy clothes for frilly dresses and high-heels. 2010–present: Blue Mondays After the release of Jawbreaker, NIVA revealed that she'd be going on yet another hiatus in order to raise her children. After her daughter became a breakout pop star in 2013, NIVA accompanied her onstage during a performance in Amberdino, and revealed that she was back in the recording studio and planning to release new music soon. In May 2014, NIVA released the single, "Black Friday", from her upcoming seventh studio album. The song was seen as her most hardcore and least mainstream release yet, heavily incorporating ska music and punk rock. It was not a commercial success, but received rave reviews from music critics. She went on to release her seventh studio album, Blue Mondays, later in the year. The album saw a similar style present in its lead single, and peaked at number-one in both Jahastia and Orland. After its release, NIVA went on the Blue Mondays Tour, which performed shows in Jahastia and Orland. In 2015, NIVA revealed that she'd be once again going on a hiatus from music, stating, "I'm a single mother. Above all my number-one priority is raising my son. Now that Francisca is an adult it isn't as difficult, but it still isn't easy juggling everything at once". Personal life NIVA has been in two high-profile relationships during her career. In 1993, she met folk musician Edorado Parlo. They married after one year of dating, and their daughter, Fracisca Carolina, was born in 1995. Francisca is now a popular singer, known by her stage name Babydoll27. NIVA and Parlo divorced in 1999. She married former male model Alberto Rejes in 2005, after meeting in 2002. They had one child together; Paulo, born in 2007. They divorced in 2013. From 1993 to 1999, NIVA lived in a duplex apartment in the Brendios district of Amberdino. Since her divorce from Parlo, she has lived in a beachfront six-bedroom mansion in the Mandera district. Discography Main article: NIVA discography. *''NIVA'' (1992) *''Bang Bang Bang'' (1994) *''Guilty'' (1998) *''Hunger'' (2002) *''Give Me Good'' (2005) *''Jawbreaker'' (2009) *''Blue Mondays'' (2014) Category:Living people Category:1970 births Category:Jahastian female pop singers Category:Jahastian alternative rock singers Category:Jahastian ska singers Category:Jahastian reggae singers Category:Jahastian punk rock singers Category:Jahastian dub singers Category:Jahastian dance-rock singers Category:Jahastian electropop singers Category:Jahastian female songwriters Category:Jahastian female dancers Category:Jahastian female models Category:Jahastian record producers Category:Kreme Music artists Category:Mason Music Orlastia artists Category:Pravian Song Contest winners Category:Pravian Song Contest entrants of 1992 Category:Jahastian Pravian Song Contest entrants Category:People from Amberdino Category:Royal Music School of Jahastia alumni